When Tony Plays Cupid
by mollygibbs101
Summary: When Tony becomes the source of release for Gibbs' and Ziva's problems, he decides to take matters into his own hands. Tony meddles and plays a very interesting role in sorting out Gibbs' and Ziva's problem.


Gibbs/Ziva fic: When Tony Plays Cupid

Rating: K+

General/Romance

A/N: Here's a rather long one shot for you :) I hope you like it, it's a mixture of ep tags and my own stuff.

Mistakes are my own. Enjoy :)

When Tony Plays Cupid

Tony DiNozzo was no idiot. He might act like a first class idiot, he might even talk like one. But he was not an idiot. He was a seasoned investigator, from petty crime in Baltimore to catching cold blooded serial killers at NCIS, he had his fair share of experiences. He had learnt to trust his teammates and he had learnt to trust his instinct and gut.

So when Ziva walked into NCIS that cloudy Tuesday morning, he knew something was wrong with his partner. Ziva was a closed book, the barest of emotion flickered through her guarded eyes, so for her aura to be as off as it was, something definitely had to be wrong.

He observed her throughout the day, she didn't laugh at his jokes, she didn't get involved in his and McGee's daily argument, she passed up on food and she relinquished the keys to the truck without batting an eyelid. She kept to herself, speaking when spoken to, no more, no less. When the day finally drew to a close, she packed up effeciently and practically swept out of the bullpen. Seeing this as his opportunity to talk to his partner, Tony followed her, sliding into the elevator just as the doors closed.

'' You going already?'' he asked.

Ziva sighed. '' Yes, I am done for the day.'' she said, not really in the mood.

Tony shrugged and flipped the emergency switch, stopping the elevator and sending them into darkness. Ziva visibly tensed up when he turned to look at her, his normally goofy expression replaced by a serious one.

'' What's wrong?'' he asked.

Ziva looked at him, her annoyed mocha orbs meeting his worried jade ones. '' Could you be a little more specific?''

'' So there is something...''

'' Yes.'' admitted Ziva, though she didn't sound too happy about her confession. '' However, it is nothing you need to worry about.'' she said, giving him a smile.

Tony noted that it didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. '' Ah, c'mon Zee-vah. You can tell me.''

Ziva closed her eyes with an annoyed expression on her face. Tony knew that she was weighing up the pros and cons to telling him whatever was bothering her. She would either tell him to get it over and done with, no details, just the bare bones of her problem or she would threaten severe bodily harm if he didn't drop it.

Whatever her choice was, it didn't stop Tony from being surprised at the next words out of her mouth.

'' I have these feelings.'' said Ziva, her brow furrowed as if this wasn't normal for her. Tony nodded, how could it be normal for someone who had spent their life fighting and entertaining death?

'' Okay. About someone? For someone?''

'' I do not know. Every time I think about them or if they speak to me my tummy flutters. I can think of no better place to be than near that person.'' said Ziva, looking at Tony, as if silently daring him to tease her.

'' Ah, feelings for someone.'' smiled Tony. '' They feel the same way?''

'' I seriously doubt it. I am not their normal type.'' said Ziva, moving so she could lean on one of the four walls of the elevator.

'' So you're not gonna bring it up?''

Ziva looked at him as if he were mad. '' And get sent back to Israel? No way. Rules would be broken.'' she said sadly. '' Besides, he is not available.'' she added, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Tony frowned, he couldn't think of anyone that fit Ziva's description. He sighed and rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder, unsurprised when she shrugged it off.

'' I am capable of doing my job without this stupid thing distract-''

'' Love isn't stupid, Ziva.'' said Tony with a wiseness that shocked him. He had been in love before, it was the most amazing feeling in the world, one he wished he hadn't let slip away so easily.

'' I never said it was love.'' snapped Ziva, glaring at the Italian.

'' Oh, it is, I can tell.'' said Tony.

Ziva looked at him, disbelief all over her face. '' How can you even know that? You have no idea who I am talking about.''

'' No, I don't know who he is, what he does or what he looks like but I can tell it's love. Your behaviour is enough of an indicator.'' said Tony, looking at her with a cocky smirk, the one he used when he knew he was right.

Ziva scowled and flipped the switch so the elevator started again. There was no way in hell that she was gonna let Tony know that he was right. But, of course, that was too late. The elevator went back into motion, descending to the car park. It stopped and the doors slid open. The two NCIS agents looked out to see Gibbs and Hollis Mann share a small kiss.

Tony looked to his side to see Ziva blink slowly, her eyes clouded with jealousy.

Everything clicked into place as Tony registered all of Ziva's words to the face of a man he called 'Boss'. Ziva had feelings for Gibbs. And it wasn't a stupid little crush, they were deep feelings. It made sense, both she and Gibbs were so alike in many ways, yet different at the same time too.

Tony rest a hand on her shoulder again, noting that she didn't shake it off like she did before. '' Just grin and bear it, Ziva.'' he muttered as Gibbs and Hollis shared another kiss before parting ways. Gibbs walked towards them, something off about the smile on his face.

Ziva looked at the Italian with a small smile. '' Thank you, Tony.'' she said softly, as Gibbs came into hearing range. She knew she wouldn't have to say anything to him about keeping quiet.

'' DiNozzo, don't you have paperwork to finish?'' asked Gibbs, stepping into the elevator.

'' Yeah, Boss. On your six.'' said Tony, squeezing Ziva's shoulder before joining his mentor in the elevator.

'' Night Ziver.'' said Gibbs as the door slid shut.

They didn't hear Ziva's reply as the elevator started moving. Tony looked at Gibbs, taking in his boss' posture. He looked more tense than usual. Tony felt that the 'happiness' Gibbs was trying to give off was forced. Like Abby and McGee, he didn't think that Gibbs suited Hollis Mann, she was wrong for him. He was sure his two friends would agree that Ziva was better suited for Gibbs than Colonel Mann was.

'' So, how's things with the Army Colonel?'' asked Tony, casually.

'' Fine.'' said Gibbs, his gruffness failing to disguise his own doubts in his answer.

Tony sighed. '' If you're not happy why not just end it.'' he said without even thinking. He braced himself for the headslap coming his way.

'' I probably should, but it's only just started.'' said Gibbs, wishing that there was some crappy elevator music filling the silence rather than the rather awkward conversation between himself and his Senior Field Agent.

'' What d'you even see in her?'' asked Tony, surprised that Gibbs had opened up.

'' She's attractive, we have a lot in common-''

'' The fact that you both served in the Armed Forces?'' he asked sceptically.

Gibbs nodded, even he had to admit that his argument to stay with Hollis was weak, just like his desire to, he guessed that he was just tired of being alone. Gibbs glared at Tony as he flipped the switch for the second time that hour.

'' Boss, I like you and I have massive respect for you, but you gotta leave the Colonel. You're not happy with her, and no amount of pretending can hide that from me. It's only a matter of time 'til Abby starts on you. There are other people that are good for you and want to be with you.'' said Tony.

'' You know that for a fact, do you DiNozzo?'' said Gibbs, a little touched at how Tony actually cared about him and his happiness.

'' I do actually.'' said Tony, flicking the switch.

'' I don't suppose she has a name-''

'' Rule 45, Boss, your mess, not mine.'' said Tony, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open.

Gibbs growled. '' Any more of my rules you wanna throw in my face?''

Tony thought for a moment. He wanted to help Ziva but he didn't want to betray her secret. He doubted she'd forgive him if Gibbs left Hollis just because she was having feelings.

'' No, not for now.'' said Tony, leaving the elevator before Gibbs could smack him around the back of the head.

Gibbs watched Tony leave, a sudden weight on his shoulders.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As weeks went by, Tony could see different emotions coursing through his boss and his partner.

Ziva became more withdrawn, hardly speaking at all, the smile plastered on her face as fake as the happiness Gibbs was trying to give off. The pair of them only just passing off as fine. Even Ducky and McGee were worried about the pair. The hard part, for Tony, was that if the two of them woke up, the pair of them would be happy.

And then Sharif happened again.

This time Sharif had infected people with a gas, including Gibbs. Tony looked at his partner, he had never seen her look so worried, apart from the time where Gibbs got himself blown up.

'' Gibbs! I was so worried!'' cried Abby, launching herself at Gibbs.

'' I'm okay, Abs.'' he said, giving his favourite goth a kiss.

'' Yeah, me too.'' said the blonde army colonel, seemingly annoyed at the lack of reaction she was getting from the team.

'' No fatalities at the hospital.'' said Ziva, completely ignoring Hollis. '' They're labelling it as 'food poisoning' but the word is already getting out.''

Tony had to admire the way she stayed so professional when it was so clear to him that she was hurting. He felt his phone vibrate, opening it her saw that he had a text from Jeanne. He left his teammates, knowing that Ziva would be fine.

The case progressed, drawing the team to a train station where Sharif was distributing money tainted with BZ. There was a standoff in a bathroom between Sharif and Gibbs. Gibbs ended up on the floor whilst Sharif's blood ended up decorating the ivory coloured walls.

'' Hang on, Boss.'' said Tony, kneeling by his boss' side. Gibbs looked up, his vision blurry, he saw Tony, McGee, Hollis and in the corner of his eye, he could see Ziva standing at the door, her weapon being tucked away. Tony looked at her, her face was a stony mask but her eyes were glassy with worried tears.

The paramedics swarmed in, giving Tony a chance to talk to Ziva. '' Hey, he's gonna be okay. They got an antidote.'' he said.

Ziva breathed an audible sigh of relief. '' Good.''

'' Good shot, by the way.'' said Tony, watching them take Gibbs out on a stretcher, Hollis and McGee following.

Ziva shrugged it off. '' I'm going to go back to NCIS, get a headstart on the paperwork and to update Abby.'' she said, turning on her heel, as Hollis reached out to hold Gibbs' hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lt. Roy Sanders, 'dead man walking' Tony had called him. He didn't realise that said Dead Man Walking would catch a certain Israeli's eye. Tony also realised that she was falling hard and fast for the lieutenant.

While she was keeping an eye on him at the hospital, he pulled her aside as the doctor went in there to check on him.

'' Hey, he okay?''

'' Yes, well, aside from the obvious.''

'' How about you?'' he asked, inwardly smirking at the glare being sent his way.

'' I am confused. I thought I felt something for Roy, he's attractive but I wonder if I am just fooling myself into thinking this to distract myself from what I really want. Something I cannot have.'' said Ziva, closing her eyes and using a hand to message a temple.

Tony nudged her with his elbow. '' Don't give up on Boss. You've seen the way the two are, it won't last.''

'' Tony. I do not wish to be hanging around him, sniffing for scraps. It is pathetic and I refuse to do so. If his relationship is going to end, I would rather I was not involved in the circumstances.'' she said, looking up as the doctor opened the door of Roy's room.

'' All the same. Don't give up on him, and don't use Lt. Sanders as a back up plan.'' said Tony.

Ziva scoffed and looked at the Italian. '' Since when do you care, Tony? Why do you care about my feelings?'' asked Ziva, her questions blunt and straight to the point. Everyone knew that Tony liked getting his hands on gossip and everyone knew he loved sticking his two cents in.

'' Because you're my partner and I care about you.''

'' Being happy?'' asked Ziva, doubt in her voice.

'' Well, yeah, Ziva. Even you deserve to be happy, yeah?''

A small smile graced the Israeli's face. '' I guess even Mossad ninjas need to be happy too, yes.''

'' Well, then, stop overthinking.'' said Tony, just as the Doctor stopped in front of them. The Doctor spoke about Roy and his progress, at least Tony thought so, he wasn't really listening. He looked up to see Gibbs striding towards them, just as the Doctor walked away to scold Roy for getting out of bed.

'' I just wanted to talk to Ziva.'' he said weakly, his blue eyes searching for said Israeli. Ziva beamed and walked over to him and she helped him back to bed.

As Gibbs was watching what was happening, he felt a twinge of an emotion running through his veins. He was annoyed at how Roy was holding onto Ziva and she didn't seem to mind! Gibbs felt like he'd just been kicked in the stomach, the breath knocked out of him.

Ziva seemed to have feelings for Roy, his gut fluttered with jealousy before he remembered that Roy was severely ill. He felt sad all of a sudden. Ziva was setting herself up for a fall, and a hard fall at that. Just like he had, the only difference was that he had fallen, he and Hollis had hit a rough patch, again, and it didn't look like they would be able to get over it.

He turned to see Tony observing him. '' Something on your mind, DiNozzo?'' he asked, annoyed.

'' No, but there seems to be something on yours.'' said Tony.

'' Whatever. Update.'' said Gibbs, back to business. A cool, hard mask hiding his inner turmoil.

So, Tony updated his boss, letting him know what was happening to Roy and where he was in his treatment plan. But Tony noticed that he need not have bothered. There was a glazed look in Gibbs' eyes, he wasn't really listening, although he was watching. Tony followed Gibbs' eyeline to see that his mentor had his eye on his partner. Tony shook his head and left Gibbs to his own devices.

Gibbs barely registered Tony walking past him, he was concentrating on Ziva. She had her hand on Roy's head, her delicate fingers caressing his hair in a soothing manner as he slept fitfully. Gibbs shook his head before leaving the hospital. It would seem to him that he was too late to try and win the Israeli's affection, she had already given it to Roy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' DiNozzo! Leads, now!'' barked Gibbs striding into the bullpen, his anger radiating off of him. Every other agent at NCIS knew that Gibbs' temper could get the better of him, and that the reason it probably had was because of the rather complex case he was dealing with. But those that were close to him, the few that were, knew that things concerning a blonde Army Colonel had taken a very sour turn.

'' Uh, I haven't got anything since you asked ten minutes ago.'' said Tony.

Ziva watched as Gibbs rounded on his Senior Field Agent, if it was possible, she was sure that steam was pouring from her Boss' ears.

'' Well, let's talk to Abby, we have not heard from her in a while.'' said Ziva, watching Tony flinch as Gibbs stepped further into his personal space.

Gibbs' head snapped to look at her and the team breathed out an audible sigh of relief as Gibbs nodded and left for the Lab. The three got up and followed him, taking the stairs as the elevator was already in use.

'' Thanks.'' muttered Tony, as they walked closer to the Lab.

'' Do not mention it.'' smiled Ziva, as they entered the Lab.

'' Guys!'' exclaimed Abby, waving them over. '' Gibbs is totally freaking me out, he's so angry.'' said Abby, vibrating with nervous energy.

'' Yeah, I think things've gone bad with Colonel Mann.'' said Tony, checking over his shoulder to see that Gibbs hadn't appeared.

'' Still, he should not be taking it out on you, Tony.'' said Ziva, moving over to Abby's computer where the results were displayed.

'' Abs!'' called Gibbs storming in, swamping the Lab with his bad, angry mood.

'' Woah, Gibbs, your mood is not good for my babies.'' said Abby, patting Major Mass Spec. fondly.

'' Abby.'' prompted Gibbs, making Abby flinch. Gibbs never took his anger out on her, and there was no way she was going to take it.

'' Gibbs, suck it up!'' said Abby snappily, making Tony's, Ziva's and McGee's eyebrows disappear into their hairlines.

'' Excuse me?''

'' So what? Colonel Mann dumped you? That's no reason to walk around NCIS terrorising everyone.'' she said coolly. '' Man up and be the agent your badge says you are. Gibbs, we love you and you don't need a stupid blonde to know that.''

Gibbs regarded her with a hard look before softening a bit, he couldn't be pissed at his favourite. '' Abby, evidence.'' said Gibbs.

Abby smiled and turned on the spot, her mood improved as Gibbs' angst had lessened. Abby shared what she had found in record time and had barely registered the kiss on her cheek when she had noticed that Gibbs had gone.

'' Abby... That was brave.'' said McGee in awe.

'' Meh, but I'm right. He doesn't need her, she was never good for him.'' said Abby matter-of-factly.

'' Do you need an invitation?!'' came Gibbs' voice from the elevator.

The three jumped and left the Lab as quick as their feet could carry them, after muttering thanks to their favourite Forensic first.

'' So, what's the plan, Boss?'' asked Tony.

'' You and Ziva go to the Factory, bring in the receptionist for Interrogation. McGee and I will go to the Harbour, that's one of the Petty Officer's places of interest and we'll bring him in.'' said Gibbs.

The elevator doors slid open and the pairs went off to their designated vehicle before rolling out of the parking lot towards their destination.

Tony sighed as he drove along the road, the wind in his hair. He normally would've enjoyed the wind and speed but his partner didn't seem impressed. '' What'sa matter, Zee-vah?''

'' Did you know Hollis had dumped Gibbs?'' she asked, looking at him.

Tony shook his head. '' Nope. If I did I would've told you.''

Ziva scoffed. '' That woman does not know what is good for her. Why would she leave a man like Gibbs?''

Tony looked at the Israeli as if she had grown two heads. He was about to list many reasons why a woman might leave Gibbs; his temper, number one on said list, but he remembered that Ziva saw Gibbs a LOT differently than he did. '' I dunno. I have a question for you.'' said Tony, cryptically.

Ziva nodded and looked at him. '' And that would be?''

'' He's single. Why don't you-''

'' No.'' said Ziva, cutting in before Tony had a chance to finish.

'' Why?'' asked Tony, weaving in and out of traffic. If he wasn't driving, he would have facepalmed or banged his head off of the steering wheel. Why did she need to make it so difficult?

'' Because they've just broken up, Tony. It is too fresh and if Hollis ever found out that he ended up with me just hours after they split, she'd accuse Gibbs of cheating or something. No, it is better to leave it.'' said Ziva, her tone indicating that that was the end of the conversation.

Tony scoffed but left her alone to her thoughts for the rest of the ride.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The helicopter was spent in silence. Gibbs lost in his own thoughts, Ziva lost in hers, McGee trying not to think about the pending ship stay and Ducky humming merrily to himself. Tony watched Gibbs and Ziva and he felt his frustration increase. They were both single, they both liked each other, they both had a lot in common.. so why in the hell were they making it so difficult for themselves?

Tony jumped as the pilot's voice floated through his helmet informing them that they were going to land soon. And from the time he received the heads up to the time the landed, Tony had formed a plan. He was done listening to Gibbs and Ziva, he was going to take action. He was going to be Cupid.

They walked quietly through the ship, uncovering evidence and a dead body in the freezer. The lights went out confirming Ziva's feeling that there was someone else on board. McGee set off to fix the lights, while Ducky stayed in the lab, leaving Gibbs, Ziva and Tony alone. Perfect.

They walked through the narrow halls single file. Tony saw some doors and he smirked. He stopped suddenly, making Gibbs and Ziva look at him.

'' Tony, what-''

'' Sh!'' hissed Tony, pressing a finger to his lips. He jerked his head towards a closed door, grateful that he had checked out the passage and rooms earlier. '' I think I heard something.'' he whispered.

Gibbs and Ziva moved towards the door, weapons drawn. Gibbs nodded at Ziva and she rest her hand on the door handle. Gibbs nodded again and Ziva opened the door quickly, following Gibbs in as he burst in.

Tony reached forward and pulled the door, making it shut before locking it.

'' DiNozzo!'' growled Gibbs, banging a fist on the door.

'' It's for your own good, Boss.'' said Tony, confident that an angry Gibbs and Ziva were on the other side of the door.

'' Tony, open the door!'' called Ziva.

'' Sorry, can't hear you.'' said Tony, walking away.

Gibbs and Ziva listened hard and they growled when they heard Tony's retreating steps.

Ziva stepped back from the door and she deposited herself on the stack of what appeared to be uniforms.

'' I'm gonna kill him.'' muttered Gibbs, putting his gun away, making Ziva snort.

'' Not if I get there first.'' said Ziva, grinning at her boss. '' I know Tony can be an idiot, but why would he do something like this?'' she asked.

Gibbs shrugged, but stopped halfway. That manipulative son of a-

'' Gibbs?''

Gibbs looked at Ziva. He took her relaxed posture in, the way the moonlight shone through the small window to shine on her golden skin. Her pink jumper, it wasn't often she wore pink, but it suited her. Her curls, half up out of her face, but fallen. Her beautiful mocha eyes questioning him. And it hit him. Why was he wasting time?

'' I don't know about you, but I've been talking to DiNozzo a lot lately.''

'' You too?'' asked Ziva, a slender eyebrow raised. She looked at Gibbs, his normally icy eyes, pools of warmth as she thought about what he said.

'' What have you been talking to him about?'' asked Gibbs.

Ziva looked away, her eyes on the floor.

'' Ziva?''

'' He set us up.'' she smiled before looking at him. She stood and she mirrored his defensive posture.

'' We know that. But what I need to know is-''

'' I have feelings for you.'' said Ziva, interrupting him. He was silent, his eyes burning her as he watched her.

'' Ziva-''

'' I know it is against the rules, Gibbs. But I-''

Gibbs silenced her with a passionate kiss; his hand buried in her curls and his other hand on her waist, pulling her close. Ziva returned the kiss with equal fervor, her hands in Gibbs' short silver hair. They broke apart, their lips millimetres apart.

'' I waited too long for that.'' whispered Ziva, prompting Gibbs to press another kiss to her waiting lips.

'' You're telling me.'' muttered Gibbs, his lips still touching Ziva's.

'' I hate to ruin this, but what about Hol-''

'' She's history. I was never happy with her, Ziva. Ask DiNozzo.''

'' I don't need to.'' said Ziva, pressing a kiss to Gibbs' jaw. '' However, I am rather annoyed he locked us in here.''

'' I'm glad he did.'' smirked Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I can't believe they blew up the ship.'' said McGee, still in shock.

'' They had to, it was a black ship.'' said Gibbs, standing in the elevator.

'' There was too much on there.'' put in Ziva.

They exited the elevator and walked into the parking lot. The Director had given them the weekend off and they were planning on getting it started as soon as.

'' I'll see you all on Monday.'' said McGee walking over to his car. He drove past them, waving as he did.

Tony looked at Gibbs and Ziva standing side by side. '' So?''

Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other with a smirk. Gibbs stepped forward and gave Tony a slap to the back of the head. '' You ever do that to me again, DiNozzo and it won't just be a headslap you get.'' he said.

Ziva stepped forward, making Tony flinch. She chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. '' Thank you.'' she said softly, before Gibbs took her hand, leading her to his car.

Tony stared after them, a victorious grin on his face. Man, he was good.


End file.
